Global Positioning Systems and receiver units for use in connection with GPS are well known in the prior art and have a variety of uses. Generally, GPS is a satellite based radio navigation system capable of determining continuous position and velocity information for an unlimited number of users. The GPS incorporates a plurality of satellites which orbit the Earth in highly precise orbits. GPS satellites can relay their location to any number of receiving units.
The GPS system is implemented when a device specially equipped to receive GPS data begins scanning radio frequencies for GPS satellite signals. Upon receiving a radio signal from a GPS satellite, the device can determine the precise location of that satellite via one of several different conventional methods. The device will continue scanning for signals until it has acquired at least three different satellite signals. Implementing geometrical triangulation, the receiver utilizes the three known satellite positions to determine its two dimensional position relative to the satellites. Additionally, acquiring a fourth satellite signal will allow the receiving device to calculate its three dimensional position by geometrical calculation. The positioning and velocity data can be updated in realtime on a continuous basis.
There is a need for a device that is capable of a more meaningful display of the information typically used with a GPS receiver.